Total Pokemon Master
by AnimationNut
Summary: Where 10 kids and there pokemons train and battle to become the Master and win a million dollars! Apps Closed! I do not own Pokemon.
1. Applications

**Every once in a while I get hooked on a certain cartoon, and for the past week it happened to be TDWT and Pokemon. So I figured, why not make this fic and see how far I get before I start tearing my hair out! I am looking for at least 10 teams.**

**Ok, the way I'm gonna do it is I'll use some leagues and stuff from the series and sometimes I'll make up my own. The challenge will be based on battles and tasks leading up to the battles. The winner becomes ultimate Pokemon Master! Application is short. Ash, May, Misty, Brock, Dawn, and all of those guys will be hosts and co-hosts.**

**And of course Team Rocket! I LUV Team Rocket :D**

**Tell me the truth. How stupid is this?**

**Application:**

Name:

Age: 10

Gender:

Everyday clothing:

Swimsuit:

Backpack:

Starter Pokemon: (Turtwig, Totodile, Chiquerita)

Personality:

Pokemon's Personality:

Pokemon Team Name:

Hometown:

History:

Paired up?:

If so, with what stereotype?:

Anything else:

**Erm, that's it. I'll pick the people and stuff when I finish the Ultimate Dare Off. **


	2. Cast List

**Heey...I know. Been awhile...:) But I am back! So this is the cast list, and I really appreciate those who reviewed and I hope you guys read all the way through. Because I am a bit of a space head, I would totally love it if the accepted contestants told me what colour their OC's hair is, the colour of their eyes, and the gender of their Pokemon. (Sorry, I had to repost this because I only four girls in the last one instead of five, so yeah. It has been a rough week...)**

**Guys:**

Ray Shane (Dragon132)

Marcus Williams (magam45)

Dalton Mortamick (CodyOnTheBounce- Go Beyond)

Kelvin Eld (Feltide Ironworker)

Jason (Gamer165)

**Girls:**

Ivory Night (Destiny Aurora)

Nicole Izora (the dragon 1000)

Crystal Bao-Yin (Ruby-The-MiniMuffin)

Danielle Brighton (BakuganTotalDramaPokemonFan)

Yuna Lane (Mysterious Bluerose)

**Congrats, guys! I'll start on the first chapter as soon as you give me the extra information :) Thanks a bunch!**


	3. Meet the Contestants

**Hello :) **

**Meet the Contestants**

Ash Ketchum adjusted the cap on his head and frowned. "Why am I doing this again?"

Dawn shielded her eyes from the sun and scanned the dusty road. Clumps of trees and bushes lined the left side, while on the right was a small field of lush grass and a stretching lake. "Professor Rowan signed you up. He thought it would be a good experience."

"But I'm on my way to becoming the Ultimate Poke Master! I don't have time to be-"

"Ash!" Brock hissed, adjusting the camera in his hand. "We're live!"

Ash jumped and quickly faced the camera, a blush creeping along his cheeks. "Oh! Hey! Welcome to Total Pokémon Master! I'm your host, Ash Ketchum, here with my assistant-"

Dawn glowered at Ash, hands on her hips and blue eyes daring him to continue that sentence. Ash trailed off and quickly corrected himself. "I mean my co-host! Yeah, this is my co-host Dawn, and the camera man is my pal Brock."

"Couldn't you hire a professional for this?" Brock whispered. Ash glared at him and continued on.

"We're standing here in the Kanto region, where 10 contestants will begin the battle to become the Ultimate Master-"Ash gritted his teeth at this, "-and win a million dollars!"

"Together we'll be travelling throughout the regions, taking part in battles, challenges and tasks," Dawn grinned at the camera. "Are you ready? The let's meet our contestants!"

Brock turned the camera so that it caught sight of a rather run-down bus chugging down the dirt road towards them. Dawn arched an eyebrow and glanced at Ash, who just shrugged and mouthed, 'Budget!'

"Alright, so our first contestant is Ray Shane!"

A boy got off the bus; wearing a black t-shirt with a white Pokeball symbol in the middle and baggy blue jeans. His grey sneakers kicked up a cloud of dust as he came towards them. A white backpack with a black Pokeball symbol in the middle hung off one shoulder. "Hey."

Pikachu hopped onto Ash's head and studied the Totodile that came out after the trainer. "Pika?"

"So why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself?" Ash asked.

Ray pushed his dark brown hair to the side and grinned easily. "I hail from Sunyshore City in the Sinnoh region. This is my main Pokémon Totodile. And it is so cool to meet you! You're like, famous!"

Ash grinned widely. "Really? Well, I guess I am-OW!" Dawn had elbowed him in the side and glared pointedly at him. "Er, nice to meet you Ray."

"Awesome to meet you. And who might this be?" Ray asked, sidling up to Dawn and flashing a toothy smile at her. Dawn blinked and said hesitantly, "Dawn."

"Well Dawn, I'd like to get to know you, if you know what I mean." He winked.

"Go stand over there!" Dawn snapped and pointed to a boulder that was perched by the lake. Ray smirked.

"Playing hard to get, huh? Yeah, I dig that." He went over to the boulder and Totodile sized Pikachu up before joining his trainer.

Ash snickered and quickly turned it into a coughing fit. "Well, our next contestant is Marcus Williams!"

Marcus walked out; wearing a red tank top, fingerless gloves and brown shorts. A black backpack with a picture of a Dialga on it was strapped to his back. "Hi," he greeted. His Turtwig chattered in greeting.

"Tell us a bit about yourself."

"Well, I come from Ecruteak City, Johto." Marcus said.

"Nice to meet you Marcus. I'm sure you know Ray there, and I'm Ash. My co-host is Dawn, and the camera man is Brock." Ash introduced.

Marcus nodded in acknowledgment and joined Ray by the rock. His Turtwig curiously wandered up to Ray's Totodile.

"Next up is Dalton Mortamick!"

A boy with sapphire blue eyes and chestnut brown hair got out. He wore a black shirt with a grey skull, blue jeans and black shoes. A black backpack with a green cross-stripe and a logo in the shape of fireball was gripped in one hand, and his Cyndaquil trailed along beside him.

"So Dalton, where do you come from?" Ash asked.

Dalton's eyes flickered over the other two by the rock before he answered. "Goldenrod City."

"That's a pretty cool backpack you have," Ash complimented.

"Well, I'm a pretty cool guy." Dalton stated. Cyndaquil snorted and Dalton scowled. "But anyway, who's this?"

His sapphire eyes were locked on Dawn. Ray scowled and Dawn managed a smile, although it was a bit tight. "Dawn."

"Lovely to meet you, Dawn," Dalton drawled. "And I'm sure it's even lovelier to meet me."

Cyndaquil rolled his eyes and joined the other Pokémon by the rock. Dalton lazily sauntered over, ignoring Ray's death glare.

"Okaaay..." Ash scowled at Brock, who was trying not to laugh and as a result the camera was shaking. "Kelvin Eld, get out here!"

A boy in jeans, a black t-shirt, black army boots stumbled off the bus. An animal tooth necklace hung around his neck. He was wearing a green backpack with lots of buckles and an apple was clutched in one hand. "Hi!"

"So Kelvin, where do you come from?" Ash asked, mentally counting the number of contestants he had left to introduce. A Squirtle joined Kelvin and glanced around.

"Hearthome City!" He said proudly.

Dalton snorted and Kelvin whipped around. "Got a problem with that?"Kelvin asked angrily.

"Well, Hearthome City barely holds a candle to Goldenrod."

"That's my hometown you're talking about, jerk! I'm gonna-"

"Jason, get out here!" Ash snapped, quickly losing patience and slapping his hand over Kelvin's mouth and shooting a warning glare at Dalton.

"Geez, fights already? This is going to be good." A boy with black jeans, white jersey, red vest, white socks, silver and red sneakers and a tan backpack with multiple pockets shuffled off of the bus, a smirk on his face.

"By the rock! And Kelvin, just cool it and Dalton, keep your mouth shut! I swear I'll kick you off this show if I have to!" Ash ranted and shoved Kelvin roughly towards the boulder before facing the camera again. "Where do you come from?"

Jason raised an eyebrow. "Pallet Town. Sound familiar?"

Ash scowled and waved him away. A Charmander followed after Jason and the duo joined the other players.

"Dawn, you want to introduce the girls?"

"Glad you know I'm still here," Dawn muttered. "Alright, Ivory Night!

A girl in a blue spaghetti strap tank top, black hoodie, bellbottom jeans, black tennis shoes and blue belt got off the bus. One thick and two thin bracelets were on her right arm, and a black fingerless glove was on her left. A black beanie was tucked into her belt and a silver chain necklace hung from her neck. A white and blue backpack, with small silver chains and a gold crescent outline, hung from her back. She was carrying the smallest Eevee Dawn had ever seen.

"So, where do you come from Ivory?"

Ivory mumbled something softly and walked over to the rest of the group, her messy, thick brown hair swaying, bangs pulled from her light blue eyes. Eevee regarded the other Pokémon nervously. Dawn exchanged a glance with Ash, who just shrugged.

"I heard she lives in the mountains of Kanto," Brock whispered.

"Where did you hear that?" Dawn hissed.

"Well...it's a rumour. Where do rumours normally start?"

"Just man the camera, Brock! Ahem. Nice to meet you Ivory. Nicole Izora, come on down!"

"You sound like a game show host..." Brock muttered.

A girl wearing a black t-shirt with silver stripes down the frontal sides bounded down the bus steps. Dawn arched an eyebrow at Nicole's snakeskin shoes, but did not comment. Jason, however, did. "What's with the shoes?"

"What's with your face?" Nicole shot back, adjusting her black book-bag with white trim. A Gastly zoomed out of the bus and instantly made a beeline for Dawn; yanking her white hat over her eyes. Dawn shrieked and Nicole sighed. "Gastly! Come on, she's the co-host! I don't want to be kicked off the show this early."

"Over there!" Dawn snapped, and Nicole rolled her eyes before obeying. Ivory watched Gastly with interest and Ash snickered.

"Not so easy, is it?" He whispered.

Dawn ignored him and took a deep breath. "So...where you from?"

"Hearthome City." Nicole said. Kelvin grinned at her. Dalton rolled his eyes.

"Crystal Bao-Yin!" Dawn called, hoping to stop the fight before it began.

A girl in a white dress and ice blue leggings skipped off the bus with a matching backpack. Her blue sneakers scuffed into the dust and a wide grin greeted everyone. "Hiya!"

"So Crystal, where do you come from?"

"Goldenrod City!"

Dalton smirked and Kelvin scowled. A Vulpix slunk out of the bus after Crystal, and the two joined the others.

_Two more left..._Dawn thought. "Danielle Brighton!"

A flurry of orange hair was all Dawn caught a glimpse off before she was knocked backwards. Danielle hugged Dawn happily and her blue eyes sparkled. "Danielle; Slateport City, Hoenn region!"

"Nice to meet you Danielle," Dawn smiled at the girl in the pink t-shirt and yellow shorts that stood before her. A Snivy was perched on her shoulder, taking everything in. "Why don't you join the others?"

"Can do!" Danielle lugged her large brown backpack over to the others.

"And last, but certainly not least, Yuna Lane!"

The last girl stepped off the bus; wearing a dark green shirt, a grey and white chequered scarf, grey skinny jeans, dark green converse and a grey backpack with a Pidgey key chain and a green zipper. A Pidgey flew out after her. "Hi," Yuna said shyly.

"Hey, Yuna." Dawn smiled and the girl joined the rest of the contestants. "Well, that's it. Now-ugh!"

The bus had roared away, kicking up a cloud of dust that made Dawn shield her eyes and duck. "Geez!"

Ash laughed and grinned at the ten contestants and ten Pokémon. "Welcome to Total Pokémon Master! Before we start our first task, I want each of you to pick a team name. Ray?"

"Team Hydro!"

"Marcus?"

"Team Leaf Storm!"

"Dalton?"

"Team Cannibal Fire-Cyndaquil, don't look at me like that!"

"Kelvin?"

"Team Cinderfall!"

"Jason?"

"Team Dark Knights!"

"Ivory?"

"Team Midnight," she said softly.

"Nicole?"

"Team Life After People."

"Er...ok. Crystal?"

"Team Poke Fans!"

"Danielle?"

"Team Water Burst!"

"Yuna?"

"Aerial Avengers."

"Well, that's all of you!" Ash glanced at Dawn. "Did you get all of that?"

Dawn nodded. Ash smiled in satisfaction. "Alright! Then let's get started. We'll have challenges, tasks, and battles. The tasks give you privileges, the challenges will determine whether or not you'll be eliminated, and the battles give you special prizes if you win. Today will be a task."

Dawn reached into her bag and pulled out a bunch of Pokeballs. She one to each person and Ash continued explaining. "You can either choose to go into the forest, or wade into the water. Your goal today is to catch one Pokémon and bring it here before your half-hour time limit is up."

Brock waved his hand to get Ash's attention. He mouthed, 'Commercial', and Ash turned back to the camera. "But right now we have a commercial break. When we come back, the games will begin!"

Brock lowered the camera and Ash slunk to the grass with a moan. The ten contestants were currently conversing (or fighting, in Dalton and Kelvin's case) and Ash stared at them. "I can handle a bunch of ten year olds, right? I mean, I'm ten."

"I'm sure it'll be fine," Dawn soothed, "as long as the Three Idiots don't make an appearance."

Ash snorted and gestured towards the shut-off camera. "We're broadcasting in several regions. They'll see this eventually."

"Then we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Right now do your job as a host and get Dalton and Kelvin away from each other!"

"Yes ma'am!"

**Whew! Introductions are done. Now you get to tell me which Pokémon you want your OC to catch :) It has to be a Pokémon that lives in the Kanto region though. And try to pick a Pokémon that isn't already in this chapter. And Ruby-The-MiniMuffin, I gave you a Vulpix instead :P Hope that's ok. Um...I think that's it. I'll give you a week to pick the Pokémon you want your OC to catch. If you don't answer, I'll pick it for you.**

**Thank ya!**


	4. I Choose You!

**You have chosen your Pokémon (most of you anyway) so here we go. Every Pokémon will start out in its un-evolution form and I will gradually make them learn moves and have them evolve. For those of you who didn't answer I picked your Pokémon for you. So this chapter is a task! **

**I Choose You!**

Ash adjusted the cap on his head and glanced at the camera. Brock nodded and Ash launched into a quick recap. "We've met our ten contestants, now it's time for them to complete their first task. They have a half-hour to catch a Pokémon and bring it back to this spot. The first person back wins a privilege, while the last person back gets a...non-privilege."

Dawn rolled her eyes and Ash ignored her. "Are you guys ready?"

"Yeah!" The ten contestants (most of them) cheered back.

"Then your half-hour time limit begins...NOW!" Ash yelped as some of the contestants ran for the forest and bowled him over. Ash hit the ground and Dawn snickered. Pikachu sighed and settled on the ground. This would be a long journey.

"What are you waiting for?" Ash snapped.

Brock lowered the camera slightly. "What are you talking about?"

"You have filming to do!"

"You can't be serious!" Brock protested. "How am I supposed to capture all ten contestants doing their thing at the same time?"

"Just try to get as many as you can, alright?" Ash begged. "I promised Professor Oak I would do this and I don't want to let him down. Besides, every region is watching this and I don't want to look like a fool!"

"Too late..." Dawn muttered. Her Piplup chirped in agreement.

Ash pointed a finger at her. "And you! Can you please try not to make me look like an idiot?"

"What are you talking about? You do that yourself."

"That's what I'm talking about!" Ash cried. "Those little comments aren't helping!"

Dawn held up her hands in surrender. "Alright! I'll be more respectful when we're on camera."

"That's all I ask. Brock, what are you still doing here?"

Brock groaned and jogged towards the forest. "I'm not even being paid for this! Why can't you hire a professional?" He hollered over his shoulder.

"I have a budget to go by!" Ash hollered back. Brock disappeared through the trees and Ash blinked. "My rant was caught on camera, wasn't it?"

"Yes. Yes it was."

...

**Ray Shane**

Ray stared around the thick trees and set his hands on his hips. "We're in it to win it, right Totodile?"

His Pokémon agreed. Ray frowned and started walking down the dirt path. "Why are there never any Pokémon around when you want them?"

Just as the words left his mouth there was a rustle in the dense bushes beside him. Ray put a finger against his lips and moved silently towards the bushes. He took a quick breath and shoves the leaves apart. A startled Growlithe growled threateningly and prepared to defend itself. "Sweet! Let's do this Totodile!"

Totodile jumped in front of Ray and got ready for battle. "Alright, Growlithe is a Fire Pokémon, so this should be pretty easy. Totodile, Water Gun!"

A jet of water hurtled towards the Growlithe. It was knocked into the air and landed a few feet away. Ray and Totodile scrambled through the bushes to catch up with it. Growlithe got to its feet and used Bite. Totodile dodged it and Ray grinned. "Nice one! Okay, use Water Gun again!"

Growlithe was knocked over once more. It got wearily to its feet and used Ember. Totodile couldn't dodge it in time and was pelted by the burning embers. "It's okay, keep it up Totodile!"

Totodile growled and avoided another Bite attack. Ray commanded him to use Water Gun once more. Growlithe fainted and Ray cheered. He pulled out his Pokeball and it at the Growlithe. After a few seconds the Pokeball glowed and Ray pumped his fist in the air. "Awesome job Totodile! We are so going to win that privilege."

He scanned the forest with blue eyes and frowned. "Crap. Where's the lake again?"

His Totodile wasn't impressed.

...

**Ivory Night**

Ivory walked quietly through the forest as to not disturb the Pokémon. She absent-mindedly doodled on her Pokeball while her Eevee trailed by her side. It was nice and peaceful in the forest. A gentle breeze swayed her thick brown hair.

"Ditto!"

Ivory stopped and peered into the trees. A few seconds later a purple Ditto wandered out and Ivory smiled. "Are you ready Eevee?" She whispered.

Eevee nodded nervously. Ivory smiled encouragingly. The Ditto was eyeing them curiously and cautiously. "Use Tackle."

The small Eevee did just that. The Ditto flew through the air and landed rather hard. "Ditto!" It cried in shock.

Ivory watched as it transformed into a Weedle. "How interesting..."

Weedle used Poison Sting and Eevee hastily dodged. "Very well done! Now, use Sand-Attack!"

A flurry of sand rose in the Weedle's line of vision and it moved around helplessly, unsure of where the target was. Eevee then used Quick Attack and struck the Weedle. It managed to right itself and used String-Shot.

Eevee cried out as she was tangled up in the string. Weedle charged forward and Eevee rolled out of the way. The Weedle/Ditto crashed into a tree and slumped to the ground.

"Oh dear," Ivory said worriedly as the Ditto went back to its original form. She used her Pokeball and smiled softly when the Ditto was captured. "Poor thing." She bent down and helped her Eevee out. "You did brilliantly. Now let's go back to the others."

...

**Marcus Williams**

Marcus rolled up the cuffs of his pants and waded into the water. He stood knee-deep and held his Turtwig in his arms. "I wonder what we'll find..."

Something brushed by his feet and he jumped. "Looks like we found a Pokémon! Are you ready?"

Turtwig nodded determinedly. He jumped into the water and soon a Poliwag popped out of the water, looking pretty annoyed. "Grass is effective against water, so this shouldn't take long. Use Razor Leaf!"

A flurry of leaves struck the Poliwag and it slid back underwater. Marcus was about to go after it when it broke through the surface right in front of Turtwig and used Hypnosis. Marcus groaned when his Turtwig fell asleep. "No! No! No! That is so not cool!"

Poliwag struck Turtwig with Bubble and Marcus gripped his hair in agitation. "Wake up! WAKE UP!"

The Poliwag then used Water Gun and the sharp blast of cold water startled Turtwig awake. "Use Razor Leaf!" Marcus cried, overcome with relief.

The Poliwag couldn't take another Grass-move and fainted. Marcus grinned and used his Pokeball. "You really scared me there Turtwig. But this Hypnosis move should come in handy later on, right? Come on; let's get back to land before someone else does!"

...

**Nicole Izora**

Nicole pushed through another bush and scowled when there was no Pokémon. "Okay, this is ridiculous! What do I have to do to find a Pokémon around here?"

Her eyes landed on an Abra resting a few meters away. Gastly also noticed and sped towards it. Nicole tackled her to the ground and held her down. "Are you crazy? The only move Abra has is Teleport, and once you freak it out it's going to go bye-bye!"

Nicole slowly got to her feet and peered through the leaves. "Okay, we need a sneak attack. I want you to float silently behind it and use Hypnosis. Hopefully it will stay asleep when I try to catch it. Got it?"

Gastly looked at her for a moment before nodding and drifting towards the Abra. Nicole watched intently. Gastly appeared in front of the Abra and before it could teleport away she used Hypnosis. Nicole sighed with relief when it slumped over, asleep. "You actually listened! Great job!"

Nicole used her Pokeball and grinned when the Abra was caught. "That was easy. Good thing to, cause I didn't feel like doing too much work today."

Gastly rolled her eyes.

...

**Dalton Mortamick**

"I believe we should aim to catch a Nidoran." Dalton said as he crunched leaves under his black shoes as he walked.

Cyndaquil shook her head. Dalton sighed in exasperation. "Why do you have to disagree with everything I say?"

He was pretty certain she smirked at him.

"Nidoran!"

Dalton smiled in satisfaction. "Ah, good. This proves to be most beneficial."

Cyndaquil rolled her eyes and stared at the Nidoran. "Alright, use Ember!"

The Nidoran found itself being knocked off its feet by Cyndaquil's Tackle. Dalton scowled. "I said use Ember!"

Nidoran got to its feet and used Double Kick. Cyndaquil unleashed a Smoke-Screen and the Nidoran lost its target and crashed into a tree. Dalton stomped his foot and snapped, "EMBER!"

Nidoran was pelted by Ember and it got shakily to its feet. It used Peck and Cyndaquil hit the ground. She quickly got back to her feet and used Tackle. Nidoran fainted and Dalton scowled. He threw his Pokeball and when Nidoran was caught he glared at his Pokémon. "Okay, me and you, we really need to have a talk on who's the Trainer and who's the Pokémon."

Her response was attacking him by using a feeble Ember move.

...

**Crystal Bao-Yin**

Crystal stumbled through the trees and sighed. "Wearing a dress in a forest? Not such a good idea."

Vulpix followed after her and sniffed around. Crystal paused to rest and sighed. "If only a Pokémon could just fall out of the sky."

Something thumped onto her head and Crystal jumped in surprise. She rubbed her head and stared at the dazed Oddish that seemed to have fallen from the tree branch above. "Gee, that was convenient. And it's a Grass-Type! Vulpix, use Ember!"

Oddish squeaked and was attacked by Vulpix. It jumped up and down angrily and used Poison Powder. Vulpix yelped and shook herself off, but the attack was slowly wearing on her strength. Crystal winced. "Okay, another Ember!"

This time Ember lacked the force, but still had a strong effect on the Oddish. "One more!" Crystal coaxed.

Vulpix whimpered and used Ember one last time. Crystal grinned and quickly captured the Oddish. "Awesome job Vulpix! We better get you some help and fast!"

...

**Kelvin Eld**

Kelvin grinned. "This is going to be awesome, isn't it?"

Squirtle just shrugged. Kelvin frowned. "Although that Dalton is going to get on my nerves, I can just tell."

A Ponyta galloped into their path and Kelvin grinned. "Sweet! Squirtle, use Bubble!"

Ponyta was pelted by bubbles. It whinnied in anger and charged at them. Squirtle dodged the Tackle and shot Bubbles again. Ponyta shook itself out and used Ember. Squirtle dug into the ground and braced itself against the Embers. It then used Bubble one more time and Ponyta fainted. Kelvin cast his Pokeball and smiled. "I was great, wasn't I?"

Squirtle snorted. Kelvin shook his head and jogged away. "Don't be like that. You were great too."

...

**Danielle Brighton**

"This is so cool!" Danielle grinned as she waded through the cool water. Snivy sat on her head. "Let's see if we can find a Margikarp."

She ran her hands through the cool water and her fingers brushed against something. "I found something!"

A Margikarp poked its head above the surface and Snivy jumped into the water. "Okay, use Vine Whip!"

Piplup obeyed and the Margikarp retaliated by using Tackle. Snivy splashed into the water and coughed. "Come on Snivy! Use Vine Whip again!"

Margikarp tried using Flail, but it didn't work. Snivy took this opportunity to use Vine Whip again. Danielle glanced at her watch and shrieked. "Oh man! We got to get going!"

She threw her Pokeball and crossed her fingers. She grinned broadly when the weakened Margikarp was caught and ran for land with Snivy hurrying after her.

...

**Jason**

Jason crouched in the water and sighed. "I really want a water Pokémon, so try to avoid all Water attacks, okay?"

Charmander nodded. Jason spotted a Seel a distance away and said, "Use Smoke Screen."

When they were concealed enough they snuck closer and Charmander used Ember. It wasn't as effective and Jason jumped to the side when a misfired Water Gun sped past his shoulder. "Okay, try Scratch!"

Charmander got in a good blow and the Seel used Icy Wind. Charmander got hit and used Scratch again. Jason glanced at his watch and hastily threw out a Pokeball. If Charmander got hit with a Water Gun, he was done.

"Yes!" The Seel was caught, although there seemed to be a struggle. Jason picked up Charmander and he ran for shore as fast as he could.

...

**Yuna Lane**

Yuna skipped through the forest and smiled. "It's really nice out here!"

Pidgey flew by her side. Up ahead there was a Butterfree and Yuna grinned. "Sweet! Another Flying-type! That's also a Bug-type! This should be a piece of cake. Pidgey, use Gust!"

The Butterfree found itself caught in a tornado. It fluttered madly to try and escape but to no avail. It flew in circles woozily and was stuck again by Quick Attack. It regained its focus and used Sleep Powder. Yuna groaned when her Pidgey fell asleep instantly. "Oh no!"

Butterfree used Poison Powder and Yuna ran forward, quickly nudging her Pidgey out of the line of fire. She rummaged around in her backpack and found a water bottle. "Please work!" She sprinkled some water on her Pidgey and it stirred sleepily.

"Yay! Hurry and use Gust!" Yuna commanded.

Pidgey wobbled a bit and used Gust. The Butterfree fell to the ground and Yuna used her Pokeball. The Pokeball glowed and she grinned. "Whew! That was really close! Come on Pidgey!"

...

Everyone made it to the meeting place with the exception of two people. Ash buried his head in his hands. "This is just great. I lost one contestant already! Not to mention my camera guy..."

"Well, here comes your contestant," Dawn remarked, watching as a frazzled Ray made his way from the forest. He realized he was the last one and scowled.

"Ah man! This bites!" He scuffed his toe in the dirt and frowned.

"What happened to you?" Danielle asked.

"I got lost..."

A few snickers broke out and Ray stomped to join the crowd. Ash stared at the clusters of trees and sighed with relief when Brock came stumbling out a few moments later. "Where the heck were you?"

Brock threw up his hands in agitation. "Do you know how hard it is to track down people in the forest? I managed to catch bits and pieces before running off and looking for the next Trainer."

Dawn smirked. "You do realize you could have just filmed the Trainer's in the lake, right?"

"I demand a pay raise."

Ash scowled. "Just hurry up and turn the camera back on. I have to announce the winner and everything. We'll discuss your lack of pay later."

Brock grumbled under his breath and turned the camera back on. Ash adjusted his cap and grinned at the camera. "Hey guys! The contestants have caught their Pokémon and the first team that made it back is-Team Life After People!"

Nicole smirked. "It was a piece of cake."

"Congratulations," Ivory whispered softly.

"Nicole, your privilege for winning this task is this!" Ash dramatically gestured towards the Jeep that sat in the middle of the dirt road.

Nicole gaped. "I get a car?"

"No! You get to ride in this comfortable Jeep while everyone else has to ride the rickety bus to Cerulean City. There you will heal your Pokémon and get ready for the next challenge." "Sweet!" Nicole cheered and climbed into the Jeep. She settled back against the plush seats and smiled. "Let's do this!" The Jeep roared away and everyone waved away the dust that rose in their faces. "Everyone else, file into the bus." Ray went to join them but Dawn threw out an arm. "Sorry, but since you lost you have to _walk _to Cerulean City." "You must be joking!" Ray protested. Dawn grinned. "Nope. Have fun!" She shoved a map in his hands and climbed onto the bus. Ray watched it disappear down the road and he slumped. "Okay, this is not cool." Totodile walked ahead, grumbling. Ray scowled. "Stop giving me the cold shoulder! We only lost one little task! Don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you! TOTODILE!" If the battles are not correct, sorry about that. And I hope I managed to keep your OC's in character. The next challenge is a bike race/scavenger hunt thing. It's going to be in teams of two people, so who would you like your partner to be?


	5. Scavenger Hunt

**I do not own Pokémon.**

**Scavenger Hunt**

Nicole lounged back against the Jeep's cool seats and grinned at her Gastly. "Aren't we lucky Abra has the teleport move? Some might call that cheating, but I call it thinking smart."

Gastly cackled in agreement and Nicole spotted the city coming up ahead. She grabbed hold of her black book bag and got ready for departure. She squinted ahead and spotted the rickety bus that held the other contestants roll up and stop by the Cerulean City gym. "Well, looks like rest time is over. Ready to keep up this winning streak?"

Gastly nodded and the duo hopped out of the Jeep and ran over to the contestants that were gathering by the glass doors of the gym. "Hey, guys. How was the ride?"

"Sweltering hot," Jason said coolly. He was very much aware that Nicole had obtained an Abra and had no doubt used the teleportation move to get her to the finish line first. In his mind, that was classified as cheating and he wasn't at all happy about it.

Nicole shrugged uncaringly and leaned against the building. Ash, Dawn and Brock climbed out last and waved the bus ahead. Brock held up the camera and Ash straightened his cap and stood in front of the contestants. "Welcome back to Total Pokémon Master! Our ten contestants recently partook in a task to catch their second Pokémon. Nicole came in as the victor and Ray as the loser."

Nicole whooped loudly and everyone scowled at her. Ash cleared his throat and continued. "Today will be a challenge, in which the winner will gain privileges and the loser will get a punishment. You will pick a partner and travel through Cerulean City on a scavenger hunt. We'll have a special host today, so please welcome my good friend Misty!"

The doors to the gym slid open and Dalton nearly pitched backwards due to temporary loss of balance. Misty ignored this stumble and sauntered out, short red hair swaying around her face.

"How much do you want to bet that if Ray were here, he would be whistling?" Danielle whispered to Crystal, who giggled.

"Hey guys!" Misty grinned at them and took over Ash's place. "For this challenge, you will travel around using bikes." She gestured towards Dawn, who stood by a collection of bikes and holding a set of lists and maps. "You are not allowed to share the location of the items with anyone else. No asking anyone where these items are. Trust me; we'll know if you do."

Brock shot a frantic glance at Dawn. "I can't be in five places at the same time!" He hissed.

Dawn waved a hand dismissively "Lucky for you, we managed to rope in some help."

A few gangly teens stood off to the side, armed with cameras and goggling at the girls. "Interns," Dawn exclaimed proudly. "Kids from Tech College that need a credit from the field. We don't need to pay them and they're doing it willingly."

"We'll start that challenge when Ray gets here." Misty informed them. "For now, you can take your Pokémon to the Poke Center to heal up and pick your partner."

Everyone scrambled to claim a partner that they would get along with. "Hey Ivory!" Jason hollered towards the blue-eyed girl. "Want to be partners?"

Ivory looked up, startled, at Jason's eager face. She glanced down at her Eevee, who nodded a bit nervously. Ivory nodded in acceptance and Jason punched his fist in the air. "Awesome! We'll totally dominate."

Ivory smiled softly and the two set off for the Center. Nicole pursed her lips and studied her fellow contestants milling about. Her eyes fell on Yuna and she tilted her head to the side. Flying Pokémon could be really useful... "Yo Yuna!"

Yuna jumped at the sharp voice and looked nervously at the loud girl. "Y-yes?"

"Wanna be partners?"

Pidgey narrowed her eyes and glared at Gastly, who sneered at her. She cawed loudly in protest but Yuna bit her lip and nodded. Nicole smiled in satisfaction and motioned for her to follow. Feeling a bit uncertain about this partnership, Yuna scooped up her bag and followed.

Dalton frowned as he regarded those left. No one was really as skilled as he was, but maybe Crystal might be of some use to him. And she was pretty hot. "Crystal-"

"Be my partner!" Dalton was shoved aside (and received a quick apology) by Danielle as she bounded forwards. "Between the two of us, we can't lose!" Danielle enthused.

Crystal grinned. "Sure! I would love too."

Dalton scowled as the two hurried away. "Shut up!" He snapped to his snickering Cyndaquil. "I didn't really want her as a partner anyways. I guess I'll have to make do with-"

"Geez! Finally made it!"

Ray stumbled up and collapsed by a startled Marcus' feet. Kelvin, who had been in the process of asking him to be his partner, frowned down at the exhausted Ray and Totodile. "What did I miss?" He asked weakly.

"We have to pick partners for the next challenge." Kelvin explained patiently. "Everyone else brought their Pokémon to the Center to rest up."

"Oh, awesome. We'll totally win this one. Want to be partners Marcus?"

Kelvin's jaw dropped as Marcus agreed. He helped Ray up and the two went off to the Center with Marcus explaining how the challenge worked. Kelvin and Dalton were left, and the two stared at each other in disbelief.

"Ah, crap."

...

"Nice to see you, Ray." Misty smiled at the sweat covered boy as he stumbled into the Center.

"Thanks," Ray panted, managing to work up a charming smile. "And may I say it's amazing to meet you."

Totodile snorted and jumped out of Ray's arms and walked up to Nurse Joy. Ray's attempts at flirtation were immediately shot down and the boy slunk into a chair and enjoyed the blasts of air conditioning. When all the Pokémon were healed, Misty ordered them all outside to the Bike Shop.

"You each get a bike, but if you leave your teammate behind you immediately get disqualified. Each of your lists has a set of five items, some same but the majority are different. The finish line will be my gym. Any questions?"

"Can I switch partners?" Kelvin asked shortly. Dalton glowered at him.

"Nope. Alright, on your mark, get set, go!"

Everyone jumped on their bikes and took off, one team member holding the map while the other held the list. Brock and the other camera guys followed a team on rollerblades, catching the action.

Misty watched them all go before turning to Ash. "I can't believe Professor Oak roped you into this."

Ash took a swig of water. "You're telling me. Thanks for hosting this, by the way."

"It was no problem. But I wish that Ray guy would stop whistling at me..."

...

**Jason and Ivory**

"What's the first item on the list?" Jason asked as the wind flew through his hair as they pedalled through the streets.

Ivory peered at the first one and softly said, "A Nugget."

"I wonder where we'll find one of those..." Jason frowned in thought. Ivory looked around at the scenery and spotted something sparkling in the grass. She called Jason's attention to it and the two went to check it out.

"Good eye!" Jason exclaimed as he dug out a glittering Nugget from the grass. "Now we only have a few more to go!"

The two set off again in search of a seashell. "So, Ivory, what made you want to join this show?" Jason asked, genuinely curious. Ivory just shrugged, not quite knowing the answer. Jason respected her boundaries and was about to change the topic when his bike hit a pothole and he was sent flying.

Ivory gasped in shock and slowed to a stop. "Jason! Are you okay?"

His Charmander nudged him gently. Jason groaned before hauling himself up. Flushing, he sprang upwards and ran a hand through his short, spiky brown hair. "I'm totally fine! Come on, we better get going."

Ivory watched him hop back on his bike and tear off. She smiled softly and giggled before following his lead.

**Nicole and Yuna**

"Where the heck are we going to find a feather?" Nicole asked irritably as they pedalled down by the sea. Yuna's Pidgey flew beside her master and Gastly snickered slyly. She zoomed up and plucked a feather from Pidgey's coat. Pidgey squawked in outrage and chased after the cackling Gastly.

Yuna bit her lip in concern as the two Pokémon threw attacks at each other. Nicole caught the feather as it floated out of Gastly's grip. "Huh. That's one way to get it. Yo, Gastly, knock it off, will ya?"

The two Pokémon settled down and Yuna looked at her list. "It says here we need a piece of seaweed."

"Who made up this lame-o list?" Nicole muttered. She slammed on the brakes and hopped off her bike. Yuna hesitantly slowed beside her and watched as the girl strode to the edge of the lapping water.

"Nicole, what are you doing?"

The girl gestured towards the calm water. "Well, we need a piece of seaweed, don't we? Wanna dive down and snatch a piece for us?"

Yuna glanced down the shoreline. "I'm sure we can find a piece that's been washed up."

Nicole let out a sigh. "Come on, be a team player."

Yuna shook her head wearily and strode towards the water. It slapped at her knees and Yuna took a deep breath before plunging into the water. Nicole waited a few seconds before growing slightly concerned. "If she doesn't come up...does that mean I get blamed?"

Before Pidgey could caw in concern Yuna spluttered to the surface, a piece of seaweed clutched in her hand. Satisfied, Nicole clapped her hands together. "Good show! Now come on, we got more items to find and not too much time to do it in."

Groaning, Yuna climbed out of the water and hastily followed her partner.

**Danielle and Crystal**

"So, what's the first item we got on our list?" Crystal asked as she pedalled hard. Danielle pushed her orange hair out of her blue eyes and studied the list she held in front of her.

"We need to get a piece of a stalagmite. Where are we supposed to find one of those?" Crystal asked in disbelief. "Who made this list?"

Danielle peered at her map. "There's a cave near here. We could look in there."

"Well, that sounds like a good idea."

The two girls made their way to the cave and hid their bikes in a bush just in case another team had the same item on their list. Danielle looked around the dark cave nervously and jumped. "Only a dripping noise..."

Crystal bent down and inspected a stalagmite. "Vulpix, do you think you could get a piece loose for us?"

Vulpix chattered and tried tackling the piece of rock. The cave shuddered a bit from the vibrations but a piece flew free. "Great job!" Crystal exclaimed.

A sudden bout of shrieking started up and a flock of Zubats descended upon them. The two girls screamed and waved their hands over their heads, racing for the exit. Vulpix and Snivy laughed before hurrying after their owners.

**Dalton and Kelvin**

"You moron, we're supposed to go left!" Kelvin snapped, gesturing towards the direction he desired to go.

Dalton scowled at him. "No, we are going to go right. Cyndaquil agrees with me."

Cyndaquil stared at him for a moment before shaking her head. She hopped towards the left path and Kelvin smirked. "Even your Pokémon thinks you're a moron."

Squirtle dubiously looked down the left path before shuffling over to stand beside Dalton. Kelvin gaped and shouted, "Traitor!"

"And your Pokémon obviously knows leadership when he sees it." Dalton said smugly. He crossed his arms over his chest and frowned at his partner. "If you're done wasting my time, then let's get going."

Kelvin clenched his hands into fists and shook his head furiously. "I'm telling you, everything we need is down there!"

The two had been arguing for five minutes straight and a decision had yet to be made. Everything on their list was different types of berries, and the path they were debating over led to two different sections of a forest, just on the outskirts of the city.

Cyndaquil and Squirtle shook their heads and started off down their respective path. Kelvin had just tackled Dalton to the ground, and so the two did not see their Pokémon leave them behind.

**Ray and Marcus**

Marcus scratched his chin as he stared at the predicament Ray was in. "You're nothing but bad luck, aren't you?"

"Help me!" Ray cried, struggling in the thorn bush in which he was trapped. In an attempt to snag one thorn (it was on their list) he had tripped over his shoelace and pitched forwards. His Totodile snickered and Turtwig chattered in concern.

"Thank you for caring," Ray muttered. "I appreciate it, Turtwig. Totodile, stop laughing!"

Marcus crouched down and carefully grabbed hold of Ray's feet. "This is gonna hurt like no tomorrow."

With a giant ripping sound, Ray was torn free. Thorns stuck to his arms and legs and he had a good amount of blood trickling down him. Marcus shook his head and gently plucked thorn after thorn out and Ray flinched with each removal.

"They're all out." Marcus deposited one into his pocket. "Come one, the thorn was our last item. We better get going."

Ray limped forward and stared at his bike. "Um...can I ride on your handlebars? I don't think I'm in a fit condition to ride."

Marcus rolled his eyes, but nodded. "Don't kill us."

"I'll try not to."

**Dalton and Kelvin**

"This is your fault." Kelvin muttered as the two trekked through the forest, whacking away branches and stepping over roots. "We are so going to be in last place."

Dalton gritted his teeth and refrained from smacking his partner. "And we still need to find the stupid items on our list. That's it; the next time I'm stuck with you I'll kick you off the show myself!"

"You are such a-!"

"_Squirtle!"_

The two boys froze and watched in disbelief as their two missing Pokémon came forwards, each holding an armful of the berries they needed to find on their list. Squirtle grinned in triumph and Cyndaquil chattered smugly.

"Uh...is this against the rules?" Kelvin questioned.

"Well...Misty didn't say we specifically had to find the items. And she didn't say anything about getting a penalty if our Pokémon get separated." A wicked grin crossed Dalton's face. "Come on, Johto Boy. We have a finish line to get to.

...

"Are you sure that wasn't cheating?" Yuna asked nervously as they lounged by the gym doors. They were the second team there (having been beaten by Jason and Ivory) and had gotten to the finish line by using Abra's teleportation. Jason was currently glowering at them.

Nicole waved a hand dismissively. "Nope. Misty said we had to bike around to find the items. We did. We were on our bikes when I got Abra to get us to the finish line."

Just then Danielle and Crystal rode up. The two girls grinned when they discovered they were safe and high-fived each other. "We totally rock!"

They handed their items and list to Misty, who cleared them. Jason let out a disappointed sigh when Dalton and Kelvin came next. "Drat..."

A few minutes later Marcus rode up clutching onto Ray's bike with one hand and balancing his bike with the other. Ray sat on the handlebars and their Pokémon rode in the basket. Both boys were covered with scratches and bruises. "What happened?" Crystal exclaimed.

"I don't want to talk about it." Marcus said flatly. Dawn collected their bikes and brought them back to the Bike Shop. Misty waited until all the cameramen arrived (all of them sweaty and panting) and signalled for Brock to begin the show.

"Hey guys! The results are in for the Scavenger Challenge. The winners are Jason and Ivory and the losers are Ray and Marcus. Sorry guys."

Ray sighed. "This sucks."

Jason waved his hand in the air. "I have a complaint. I don't think Nicole should be able to use Abra to teleport her places. That's cheating."

"It is not!" Nicole protested. "It's thinking smart."

Misty pressed her lips together. "I'm only the temporary host, so Ash will have to make that decision."

Ash, who was lounging nearby, shrugged his shoulders. "I guess it is unfair. Nicole, no more using Abra to teleport after this challenge."

Nicole scowled and glowered at a satisfied Jason. "You are so going to get it."

"So, what do the winners get?" Danielle asked curiously.

"The winners get to stay at a luxury hotel while everyone else camps out." Misty grinned at the groans of complaint. Jason cheered.

"What about the losers?" Ray asked nervously.

"I hate to tell you this, but the two of you will battle it out in two days to see who stays and who leaves. All of you will spend that time training your Pokémon. Ash, you want to wrap this up?"

Ash hopped up and took his place in front of the camera. "Tune in next time to see who stays and who gets eliminated. I want to thank Misty for being our guest host for today and I want to thank the interns for assisting us with the camera work."

Two pairs of eyes glared at him and he hastily cleared his throat. "And of course a huge thanks to my pals Brock and Dawn! You guys rock! See you all next time on Total Pokémon Master!"

**The two up for elimination are Marcus and Ray. You can send in your votes by PM or review. Please, vote, or else I'm going to have to flip a coin.**


End file.
